


Whenever or wherever, i'll always be there for you

by Moistsponge19



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moistsponge19/pseuds/Moistsponge19
Summary: Cheryl blossom and toni topaz. The closest of friends you would ever meet. They tell each other everything. Accept when toni decides not to tell cheryl about her boyfriend jughead, coming to her trailer every night drunk out of his mind, breaking anything in sight. She decides not to tell her about how he hurts her mentally and physically. She decides that she will just keep it as one giant secret. And she thinks that cheryl wont figure it out.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. when it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of where it all went wrong for Toni

For Toni Topaz life is going great, she just got a job as a bartender, earning money was taking the stress of the bills off her shoulders, she has the worlds greatest best friend and she has an amazing boyfriend. Toni groans as the light that's peeking through her old slightly ripped curtains, wakes her up from her sleep. she rolls over to grab her phone while mumbling about buying some new curtains as soon as soon as possible. she unlocks her phone and opens up Instagram. As she is scrolling through a notification pops up the top of her screen alerting her that she has received a message from her favourite redhead. A smile grows on Toni's face when she opens the message reading a simple but kind good morning message. Her thumbs quickly type out a response as she feels her stomach- well more hears her stomach growl. She clicks send before sliding out of bed towards her bathroom.

Cheryl grins at Toni's response to her message, her heart doing a back flip at the small heart emoji at the end of Toni's text. She mentally slaps herself round the face, telling herself its not fair to have a reaction like that when; one Toni has a boyfriend, and two she's her best friend and that Toni will never look at her the way she looks at Jughead. Yet still she wishes, prays and hopes that maybe one day Toni will look at her that way, because no matter how many time she tells herself off her feelings never go away. once more shaking her head at her thoughts she climbs out of bed and goes to get ready for another day full of fake smiles towards Jughead and Toni, another full day of wishing that its herself that Toni kisses in the hallway by her locker every morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni stands in the slight rain as she waits for her bestie to arrive who seems to be running a little later than usual. As she is about to unlock her phone for the 17th time in a row she notices a flash or red hair walking along the pavement. "why didn't she drive here" Toni thinks to herself before she shouts loudly "hey, Cheryl!".  
Cheryl's head shoots up and her eyes lock onto Toni in the distance waving her hands like a madman trying to get her attention that she seems to already have. She lifts a hand and waves back letting Toni know she can see her. her hand retreats to her other folded one across her chest as she feels her heart sink back down knowing that's shes nearly to the part of her everyday routine where she has to see the one she loves kiss someone else, and as if on cue the rain starts to fall more, making the cold,soaked, heartbroken Cheryl even more down.

she finally reaches Toni after 2 more minuets of walking, Toni immediately wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug. Cheryl holds back the tears as she tries not to think about her breakdown she had in her bathroom this morning not even 2 hours ago. Toni drops her arms from around Cheryl, not failing to notice that her eyes are slightly red,the only noticeable circles under her eyes that you can only see if your looking. but she definitely doesn't miss the way Cheryl's hands are in her pockets, something she only does when-"Cheryl" Toni speaks softly "Are you ok?" Cheryl shakes her head no. Toni grabs onto Cheryl's arm "well whatever is wrong i can tell you don't want to talk about it just yet or maybe even at all, but i know that standing in the rain wont make it an better" Cheryl lets herself be lead into the school by Toni's grip, almost instantly regaining her posture the second those doors open. no she doesn't really have a bad reputation anymore but she doesn't want to draw attention to herself at this moment in time. however Toni being the sometimes blind person, thinks that Cheryl has now all cheered up from not being in the cold and wet outside. so Cheryl goes along with it and acts happy.For the first time in 4 years of knowing Toni as her friend, Cheryl puts one of her walls back up. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They stop at Toni's locker, greeting a smiling waiting Jughead. "hey Juggie" Toni smiles,letting go of Cheryl's arm and placing her hand on Jughead's shoulder as he leans down to give her a small kiss. The pairs eyes reopen to a smiling redhead next to them "aww you guy's are so adorable together' Cheryl says to the couple. "Toni smiles at Cheryl "thanks Cher" Cheryl hears the warning bell letting them know they only have five minuets to get to lesson, "well guess that's my cue to leave" Cheryl mutter a goodbye to Toni before Jughead is calling out her name "actually Cheryl i need to speak to your real quick" he looks down at Toni ill meet you in maths in a minuets. Toni nods, walking away as Cheryl walks to Jughead wondering why on earth he would need to talk to her. "so.." Cheryl draws out as Jughead scopes the hallway for people waiting for it to be empty.

"Jughead if it needs to be somewhere private because its about like i dunno a surprise for Toni or something i can let you into the locker room and we can talk there" Cheryl says making sure she keeps up her happy charm. " yeah that's actually a good idea" Jughead mentions, already walking the way to the locker rooms, Cheryl following behind him. 

Once in the locker room Jughead notes to lock the door which Cheryl finds concerning but does it either way. He stops at the last row of lockers furthest from the door. his normal expression turning to something Cheryl really doesn't like. "so Jughead wha-" Cheryl is cut off by a strong hand grabbing her neck and shoving her up against the lockers with great force, temporarily making her head spin. "you think you can steal her from me do you?" Jughead ask with a sinister grin on his face. "W-what?" Cheryl asks grasping at his wrist trying to break free. "oh, i think you know what i'm talking about, i see the way your look at Toni, the way you fake smile at me. You really think you can have her all for your self don't you" Cheryl is starting to turn blue at this point,gaping for air as her arms are flailing at Jughead as she tries to grasp onto anything, anything that will give her air again. "DON'T YOU!" Jughead screams at her, landing a hard punch round her face. Her attempts at stopping are becoming more weak the longer she goes without oxygen. her hands grab onto his t-shirt pulling weakly. His fist lands another punch to her face, again, again, again and again until Cheryl's face is bloodied and bruised. Her eyes roll into the back of her head as her eye close and her arms and body go limp against the locker. he lands another punch to her face before dropping her lifeless body to the floor, kicking her in the ribs a few times before taking the keys from her and exiting the locker room leaving her for someone else to find.

Cheryl wakes up with a jolt and a huge gasp for air, panting, desperately clutching at her neck as she takes in her surroundings still on the floor a small pool of blood on the floor. she tries to stand but her body aches so much to move along with the constant pounding of her head. the tears start the fall as she realises what has actually happened and that she is stuck on the floor helpless. just as that thought crosses her mind she hears the door open and closes "Help-p-please" she cries desperately praying its not Jughead coming back for round 2.

instead she got the opposite of Jughead. She got Toni."OMG CHERYL" Toni screams when she see's Cheryl laying the floor beaten and bruised. the tears just keeps flowing from Cheryl's eyes and noting she can do will stop them" Toni reaches into her bag and pulls out some wipe and starts to clean up Cheryl's face as gently as possible. "who did this to you?" Cheryl goes to tell her the truth she really does, but she thinks how much it would break Toni to know, and that he might come back and finish the job. so she goes with the harder option in her case. "i-i don't k-k-now" she sniffs the lie hurting her more than what Jughead just did to her. "ok.ok we need to get you to a hospital Cheryl. can you stand?" she shakes her head "ok. ill help you up it will hurt though, but your going to have to be rave for me." Toni's arms wrap around Cheryl lifting he to her feel Cheryl crying in pain. "fuck it" Toni mutters before lifting Cheryl up bridal style. in the hallway she shouts sweet pea to call an ambulance for Cheryl which he does right away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheryl wakes up in a hospital bed a bandage around her torso. Toni is immediately by her side. "you've a few broken ribs Cheryl and. this really might upset you and i,m sorry that this happened, but you now have a stutter, the doctors say it can go away soon but it could also stay forever" Cheryl tries to cry but no tear come out "h-how long h-h-ave i b-been her f-for?" Cheryl asks noticing her stutter straight away. " a few hours" Cheryl nods "ok then. y-you should g-get g-going i-i'm fine now" Toni looks at her with a worried expression "are you sure i don't min-" Cheryl interrupts her "really T-T i-i-its fine" Toni slowly gets up "ok Cher i'm going my what you say your feeling, get well soon" Toni give Cheryl a small but meaningfully hug goodbye before leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni arrives back at home, surprised to see Jughead sitting on her sofa. "oh er hey babe" he smiles at her "where were you, you where supposed to be here an hour ago. "oh sorry about that, Cheryl got beaten up super badly at school, she says she doesn't know who did it. i just feel so bad for her. she has a stutter now to add onto the list of bad things to happen to her today" his face drops " i don't care" Toni stops in her tracks " you don't care, you don't care that my best friend of 4 years is in hospital because some jerk beat her up,wow. you know what i'm leaving for a few hours ill come back when your grow a pair of fucking ears and acknowledge anything i just said about my best friend. 

he shoots up from the sofa "you're not going anywhere. you're gonna sit down and we are going to have a nice calm evening." She shakes her head " no were no i'm leaving for a bit so just leave me alone Jughead. as she reaches for the door handle he grabs her wrist in a tight grip "i said your not going anywhere" he growls at her. she tries to get out his grip but he doesn't let go so instead she slaps him round his face. he has a bad response to that. with his grip o Toni's arm he launches her across the kitchen ,floor crashing into the fridge. he turns around an evil look on his face as Toni pleads him to stop it. he picks her up by her shirt, her feet of the ground a few inches. before slamming her into a wall and landing a hard punch to her stomach then her face. she cries for him to stop, this time he does.

"go and get cleaned up and then we can watch a film and eat food" he orders her before walking away. Toni rushes to the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. "shall i tell someone maybe it's just a one off, ill tell Cheryl." she reaches for her phone stopping herself halfway. " Cheryl has enough to deal with at the moment. she doesn't need to know its fine its fine " she kept telling herself its fine for the rest of the night.

oh how she should have told someone the first time.

hi what do you think of the first chapter of this then. it took me literally ages. i sorry for all the abuse at the moment but it gets better later on. thanks for reading the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I'll be updating this story every Wednesday Thursday and Sunday. There may be days where I post more than one chapter depending on what I can write that day but since I don't really have much else to do in quarentie right I will probably update about 2 maybe even 3 chapters on the day's I'll be updating on.


	3. "why wont you just stop"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there has been a 3 week time skip just so that cheryl is healed accept for her stutter. i dont know if a broken rib can actual heal in 3 weeks but if it cant we are gonna pretend that it can.

"hi cheryl" toni says getting the redheads attention "omg t-toni hi its been l-like 3 weeks s-since i last s-s-saw you..i got d-discharged 2 days ago-o. how come you d-didn't come visit me after y-y-you left.?" Toni's gears in her head start turning trying to come up with a lie as quickly as possible. panicking she say the first lie that comes to mind "i was babysitting fangs' fish" Cheryl arches an eyebrow "you where b-b-babysitting f-fishes for 3 w-weeks?" Toni nods a bit to enthusiastically. "a-and why are these fishes s-so important to f-f-fangs and why couldn't he d-do it himself.?" Toni stares at her for a second "because he has had the fish for a while there the longest thing he has managed to ever keep alive, and he went on holiday." cheryl nods "holiday, where to?" Toni stares " Paris" cheryl looks at toni suspiciously "ok". 

the doors to the school open and in walks a unhappy looking Jughead, heading straight for cheryl and toni.

"hello cheryl" he says to her in almost a smug voice "h-h-h-h-h" toni stops her as cheryl sighs "hey slow down, ok take a breath and try again" she takes in a breath "h-hello j-j-jughead" toni smiles for the fist time in 3 weeks at cheryl small accomplishment, however her smile is shorted lived when jughead turns his head to look at her and her stomach drops "toni" he says simply before walking away. as toni sees him turn the corner she lets out a breath she didnt know she was holding in, earning a strange look from cheryl. "a-are y-you o-" toni walks past her to her lesson "im fine cheryl just leave it at that. 

moments after tonis sudden run away cheryl is already trying to figure out what toni is not telling her, is it because of herself. did she say something wrong,was it being alone for 3 weeks, maybe shes movi- "jughead" she mutters to herself out loud. it has to be something to do with him wh-"cheryl?" tonis voice echoed around cheryl's head before she finally registered it. "why are you still stood here its been 10 minuets i just came to get my drink from my locker. "o-oh i was j-j-j-just think-king" toni closes her locker " of what " she asks curiously "you" cheryls let the worrds slip without even thinking "me?" cheyrl panics "w-w-w-ell n-not just y-you" toni nods her head before walking away "ok bomshel whatever you say." toni stops in her tracks "actually cheryl?" cheryl looks at her "y-yeah" "wait for me out side the school later i want to hang out." a smile grows o cheryls face a true on this time" ok TT"

toni knows its risky but she needs to get out of that trailer even if its just for one day.

idek why i made this small thing i just got bored ill probs have another full part up later today or tomorrow


End file.
